


负距离的肌肤之亲（01）

by Yohaen4323



Category: JENO - Fandom, NCT, Renjun - Fandom, nojun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yohaen4323/pseuds/Yohaen4323





	负距离的肌肤之亲（01）

€第一次

和李帝努在一起后，黄仁俊和李帝努的发小们之间有个小群。忘记了是在哪个午夜，和李帝努组队吃鸡的李东赫开场阵亡。为了弥补内心伤痛，也不知道李东赫脑袋瓜里哪根筋搭错了，月黑风高的就在几个人的小群里转发了篇推送“365天解锁365个姿势”，还特意@了黄仁俊和李帝努。

那时候黄仁俊刚好在画室赶作业，花了一周认认真真观察描摹的画稿正在上色，放在地上的手机屏幕出现一抹亮光，黄仁俊随手捞起手机点开消息提醒就看到了李东赫发在群里的大尺度推送，手一抖就把调好的颜料盘摔地板上了。五颜六色的颜料和白色的瓷砖碰撞出斑斓的火花，黄仁俊有些恍惚，不知道要心疼昂贵的颜料还是要心疼画室的地板，反正画是画不下去了，哼，都怪李东赫。

打完游戏的李帝努摘下眼镜，就看到了群里李东赫的黄色炸药。随手抓起放在电脑桌上的水杯咕咚咕咚地把一大杯凉开水喝下肚，天气依旧微凉，可不知为什么，李帝努还是觉得热。

自打两人交往以后，小情侣就喜欢周末往周边的小镇跑，两人周五下午都没课，早上上完各自的专业课就背着书包坐高铁出去玩。这个周末，和往常相比，李帝努的包里多了一瓶润滑剂和一盒避孕套，黄仁俊的包里少了每次出行必备的画板和彩铅。

两人吃完午餐才去酒店办的入住。情侣套房双人大床的床垫软得一塌糊涂，黄仁俊从包里拿出香薰蜡烛，从酒店的柜子里拿出一盒小小的火柴，轻轻一划点亮了下午阴霾天气影响下的昏暗的房间。李帝努看向摇曳的烛光后那双透亮的眼睛，他的宝贝儿好看得像个小娃娃，精致的五官，长长的睫毛，除了眼睛以外什么都小小的，小小的脸蛋小小的鼻子小小的嘴巴，哪哪都是他喜欢的。

在甜甜的桂花香中接吻，李帝努轻轻地贴上黄仁俊软软的嘴唇，吻着唇珠，再用舌头轻轻撬开牙关，两人的舌头在吻中纠缠，黄仁俊被吻得晕晕乎乎的。李帝努搂着自己宝贝纤细的腰，从落地窗前吻到了双人大床，他把黄仁俊压在身下，十指紧扣把手举过头顶，他的宝贝儿被吻得小脸蛋红扑扑的，有时候还有点缓不过气。李帝努放过自家宝贝儿的唇往下吻，先是下巴，喉结，再是琐骨，高高的鼻梁呼出滚烫的气息，鼻息烫热了黄仁俊的皮肤，两人的体温逐渐升高。

李帝努松开紧扣着黄仁俊的手开始解衣服，本来是想先给自己的宝贝儿解衣服的，才开了毛衣领口最上面的那颗纽扣，仁俊就害羞得把头埋进了床单里。坏心思一股劲地在脑海里冒泡，李帝努停下放在黄仁俊衣服的第二颗纽扣上的手，用着那充满磁性的嗓音，凑近黄仁俊的耳边呢喃细语。

“宝贝儿，看着我。看看我，宝贝儿。自己脱衣服，乖。”

小奶猫被小狼狗左哄右骗，这才从被窝里正过脸来。

躺在床中央的黄仁俊红着脸看着站在床边的李帝努用骨节分明的手指解开白色衬衫好几颗纽扣，就像青春剧里的打完篮球退场时走进休息室的主人公，反手脱下衣服，露出开阔的肩膀，漂亮的胸肌和腹肌。

男朋友有着肌肉分明的完美身材，可黄仁俊更爱男朋友眼里的自信和笃定，黑色的修身西裤衬得肤色更加发白，手臂上青筋凸起，李帝努整个人散发着迷人的男性荷尔蒙。黄仁俊用手撑起自己，宽松的毛衣露出纤细的腰身，李帝努用滚烫的双手紧紧握住那截薄薄的腰，自家宝贝儿的毛衣也被李帝努拱到胸口，黄仁俊一挣，小小的脑袋就越过领口，他和李帝努上身赤裸紧贴在一起，再一次吻得难舍难分，一同吸气呼气。

李帝努看着宝贝儿被自己吻得白皙的肌肤透着淡淡的粉色，琐骨和腰窝有好几个小红印，他轻轻地吻着黄仁俊的发根，呼出的鼻息把小人儿挠得心痒痒的，“宝贝，我去拿个东西。”

黄仁俊看着李帝努从床头的包里掏出一罐润滑剂，走近自己的几小步里还解了皮带褪下西装裤，紧身内裤包裹着第一性征勾勒出下身蓬勃的线条，血脉喷张。

还没回过神，那人就凑到跟前轻轻地脱下了自己的牛仔裤，黄仁俊修长的双腿暴露在炙热的空气中。

“可以要你吗？宝贝？”

那双先前自信骄傲的眼睛里此刻充满期待和希望，眼下的泪痣衬得李帝努整个人柔情似水，黄仁俊沉浸在那人满满的爱中无法自拔。

“嗯，我可以。”

可爱的限量版姆明内裤被一双骨节分明的手拉下，露出半勃的粉红的性器，正常男孩的尺寸，可放在自家宝贝儿身上，李帝努觉得哪哪都可爱哪哪都喜欢。被拉下身上最后一层布料的黄仁俊有些害羞，起身扯下了男朋友的紧身内裤，粗长的阴茎一跃而出。

黄仁俊看着自己男朋友身下那傲人的尺寸有些出神，李帝努打开润滑剂的盖子手指挖出透明的膏体，黄仁俊的肩小小的，瘦瘦的宝贝整个人看起来比李帝努小了一圈，两具赤裸的身体紧紧地依偎在一起，黄仁俊看起来像是被李帝努圈在怀里一样。 粉红色和紫红色的性器抵在一起，原本微微发红的皮肤更加滚烫敏感。

“宝贝别怕，它会很温柔的，它会让你舒服的。”

李帝努温柔地给黄仁俊做扩张，沾满润滑剂的手指探进紧致的穴口，异物感让黄仁俊深吸一口气。李帝努一边亲亲他的眼角，亲亲他的脸颊，亲亲他的鼻尖，一边小幅度地揉他的臀，戳在里面的手指一点点悄悄入侵。

等到小穴吞进三根手指，小人儿慢慢适应放松下来以后，李帝努开始用手指去摸索属于自家宝贝的敏感点。忽然手指划过一点，身下的小人儿禁不住颤抖，有种说不清道不明第一次体验到的快感翻滚而来。

李帝努抽出手指换上了早已硬得发疼的滚烫的性器，他俯身亲了亲黄仁俊的鼻尖，扶着性器慢慢地往里送。

“宝贝，别怕，我要进来了。”

紧致的小穴一口一口地吞下粗硬的阴茎，穴肉咬得李帝努头皮发麻，等到整根没入，两人都长吁了一口气。等到黄仁俊适应体内的东西存在，李帝努用手温柔地拨开自家宝贝儿被汗水浸湿的刘海,亲了亲汗津津的额头。

“宝贝，我要开始动了。”

黄仁俊修长的双腿卡在李帝努的腰间，李帝努扶着黄仁俊的腰，慢慢地抽送起来。黄仁俊把头埋在李帝努的怀里，随着上下吞吐的节奏，发出软软的哼哼唧唧的呻吟。忽然间上翘的龟头划过敏感点，黄仁俊下意识地收紧了身体，小小手在李帝努的背上留下浅浅的红痕。李帝努加快了抽送的速度，每次都往自家宝贝的敏感点上顶，生理性泪水混着汗水从黄仁俊粉红的脸颊上滑落。终于黄仁俊屏住呼吸达到了最高点，小小的可爱的脚趾头兴奋得蜷缩起来。内穴随着高潮而紧缩，李帝努被绞得要命，动没几下也释放了出来。

李帝努抱紧怀里软软无力的宝贝儿，像以往一样，温柔地亲亲自己宝贝，先是额头，双眉，亮晶晶的眼睛，小小的鼻尖，小小的人中，软软的唇珠，红红的双唇，怀里抱着的是完全属于自己的，世界上独一无二珍贵的瓷娃娃。

昏暗的房间里，拥有高挺鼻梁完美五官的李帝努宠溺地望着怀里哪哪都粉嘟嘟的宝贝儿，他凑近自己宝贝儿的耳边，用着低沉温柔富有磁性的声音喃喃地说：“宝贝，你真棒。我爱你。”

关于黄仁俊缓过第一次负距离肌肤之亲的贤者时间后空洞的脑海里冒出的第一个想法便是和他一起经历这一切的这个人是李帝努，真好。因为相爱，一切都变得自然而然。他们的第一次就像第一次牵手，第一次接吻，第一次约会那样平常却充满甜蜜，因为这个人是李帝努，所有的第一次，所有的亲昵，所有的交融，都变得温柔，美好，甜蜜，让人沉浸。


End file.
